The taijutsu master that won my heart
by sweetdesire842
Summary: Ume makes the mistake of falling in love with Neji. Rock Lee comes to her rescue only for her to realize that she's really in love with Lee. Will Ume beable to get close to Lee or will Neji interfer with Ume's love life.
1. Chapter 1

The Taijutsu Master that won my heart

(Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its character's)

Introduction

In this story all of the students are now 18, or 19 years old. Ume is her name she had trained under Maito Gui when she was a Genin, and shortly after the Chunin exams she started dating Neji Hyuga.

Ume had fallen head over heels in love with Neji so when he proposed to her she quickly agreed. Lord Hyuga had agreed to the marriage between the two of them, and he asked the Hokage to put them into family housing.

Things were great at first but as it got closer to the day of the wedding the more Ume and Neji fought. The wedding was in a month, and they both had just had another really bad fight causing Neji to grab some clothes, and slam the door to stay at Lord Hyuga's home. This had been the worse fight yet Neji had actually hit Ume because she told him that she wanted to wait until her wedding night for sex. He had been frustrated over having to wait they were to be married soon so there was no real reason to wait as far as he was conserned.


	2. Chapter 2

Page 1

Ume rushed to the bathroom to check her face, and she immediately noticed a bruise forming on her cheek. She had no idea that Neji had hit her that hard. Ume quickly applied make up not wanting anyone to know what Neji had done she cared for him too much to let him get into trouble over a silly misunderstanding.

A week had gone by, and unlike before Neji hadn't returned home Ume's cheek had since healed, so she did not need to wear make up to cover it up any more. Ume was cleaning the house when the doorbell rang she smiled thinking it was Neji coming back to finally apologize for his actions. So she rushed to the door Ume was a little disappointed when she saw Hinata standing there. Ume stepped aside, and said "come in Hinata."

She entered Ume's house, and she was about to close the door when Lord Hyuga stepped in the door way. Ume smiled, and said "welcome Lord Hyuga please come in" she bowed respectfully.

Hinata looked at Ume sad, and said "this isn't a social call Ume."

Ume looked at her confused until Lord Hyuga said "were here to collect Neji's things."

She was really hurt but knew better then to show it around Lord Hyuga the man demanded respect and compliance. Ume turned to him, and said "please sit Lord Hyuga, Hinata and I can quickly take care of that for you."

Lord Hyuga replied "good get to it then ladies I don't have all day."

Ume took Hinata to the bedroom, and quickly helped her pack without saying a word knowing Lord Hyuga wasn't a man to be kept waiting. Ume help Hinata carry everything into the living room, and said "that's all of it sir."

Lord Hyuga shakes his head and says "there's one thing left." He takes Ume's hand, and points to her ring.

Ume looks at him, and smiles softly asking "may I please return it to him sir."

Lord Hyuga says "fine as long as you return with us now."

Ume replies "yes sir."

Hinata whispers to you on the way home "I'm sorry about this Ume."

When Ume gets to Hyuga manor she follows Lord Hyuga to the living room but it's dark. He turns the lights on, and she can clearly see Neji topless on top of an equally topless Tenten. Ume so wanted to cry, and run out of the room but she knew what Lord Hyuga expected of her. So Ume walked over to Neji, and pulled the ring off of her finger then she handed it to him. Ume looked into his eyes, and said "all you had to do was tell me you didn't love me anymore. I would have done anything to make sure you were happy Neji."

Neji could clearly see the hurt in her eyes but ignored it saying "this is your fault because you won't put out."

Ume Turned around, and walked over to Lord Hyuga, and said "I'll take care of everything first thing in the morning sir."

Lord Hyuga says "thank you that saves me a lot of headache."

Neji grabs Tenten's hand, and says "let's go to my room so we can do it miss ice queen left me in quite a state off need."

Lord Hyuga gets really angry, and says "how dare you disrespect the Hyuga name by sleeping with that woman while still engaged to Ume."

Neji turns, and says "well it's not my fault she doesn't put out. I'm a man with needs that she refused to take care of."

Lord Hyuga is now boiling mad, and starts to use the seal on Neji's head causing him to drop to the floor in pain. Ume rushes over to Neji, and says "Lord Hyuga he's right it's my fault please take it out on me, and not him."

Lord Hyuga stops, and replies "very well tomorrow afternoon at 3:00 show up here."

Ume looks at him, and at Neji saying "yes sir."

Neji quickly pushes her aside, and says "I didn't need your help."

Ume replies "I know I thought it was the least I could do."

Neji grabs Tenten, and says "let's go baby just ignore her she's just a waste of space anyway."

Lord Hyuga says "Neji someday you're going to realize what you have lost here, and then it will be too late."

Neji says "I've got all I need and more in her" he points to Tenten then they both leave.

Lord Hyuga says "you may go now Ume."

Ume turns, and leave heading to the local bar to get a drink.


	3. Chapter 3

Page 2

When Ume arrived at the bar she sat down, and ordered a drink. While Ume was waiting for her drink she started playing with the white band of skin that was on her finger since Ume never took the ring off. The bar tender from years of experience knew full well what had happened to her. He walked over, and asked "miss is there someone I can call for you."

Ume looked at him, and said "no my best friend is too busy sleeping with him to care about me."

He looked at the girl at the bar in shock, and said "I'm sorry to hear that miss but there must be someone I can call."

Ume responds "there's no one other than my old Sensei Maito Gui but I haven't seen him in years."

He turns, and heads to the phone picks it up making a call soon he returns to Ume, and says "someone is coming for you."

Ume looks at him, and says "fine but while I wait give me another glass."

The bar tender says "miss getting more drunk isn't the answer."

Ume rolls her eyes, and says "I didn't come here for a lecture" she puts money on the bar for her bill. Ume turns, and says "I'll get more elsewhere." Just as Ume was about to leave she bumps into Rock Lee.

The bartender asks "are you her Sensei?"

Lee replies "no he is my mentor, I am her college."

The bartender says "take her home, and watch her she really needs a friend right now."

Lee looks at Ume, and notices the ring missing from her finger, and asks "why didn't you call Tenten?"

Ume lets a few tears fall while lowering her head saying "she's sleeping with Neji."

Lee looks shocked, and says "but you're engaged to Neji."

Ume drops to the floor, and says quietly "not any more" tears falling down her face.

The bar tender asks "is she in good hand now, or should I call someone else."

Lee says "no sir I'll take good care of Ume I won't let my teammate down." Lee helps Ume home once there he makes her some coffee.

He sits next to Ume, and says "drinking isn't the answer Ume I know your hurt but you should know better."

Ume looks at Lee, and says "I don't need a lecture from you too Lee."

He responds "maybe a girl would help you more Ume." He grabs her phone, and calls both Sakura and Ino.

They quickly arrive Lee says to them "I'm out of my element here girls."

They rush over to Ume, and asked "what happened to you?"

Ume points to her finger Lee quietly says "Neji is seeing another woman."

Sakura, and Ino ask confused "where's Tenten it would be better if she was here to support Ume."

Ume looks sad at them, and says "she's too busy having sex with Neji."

Sakura and Ino both yell "she's what?"

Lee sadly says "apparently Tenten is the other woman."

They're both shocked, and say "don't worry Ume we'll be here for you."

Ume looks up, and asks them "will you guys help me cancel everything tomorrow?"

They smile, and say "we'd loved to help."

Ume asks "Ino is it too late to get my money back for the flowers?"

Ino looks at her, and says "I don't know I'll have to talk to my mom."

Ume looks at Sakura, and asks "would you take care of the dress for me?"

She says "sure Ume" then she asks "why are you taking care of all of this by yourself?"

Ume replies "Lord Hyuga is a busy man, and Neji could care less."

They both do their best to comfort her with Lee's help getting the girls everything they wanted, or needed. Eventually Ume falls asleep on Lee he carries her into the bedroom, and places her in the bed then returns to the living room. Lee turns to the girls, and says "someone should stay here tonight just in case."

Sakura says "I have a shift tonight at the hospital I can't stay."

Ino says "my boyfriend is supposed to be coming home tonight from a mission so I can't."

Lee says "well I have nothing to do I guess I can stay" he pulls out a spare blanket, and a pillow making a make shift bed on the couch.

Then girls both say "thanks Lee" and quickly leave.


	4. Chapter 4

Page 3

Ume wakes up the next morning with a slight hangover, and headache. She can clearly smell pancakes coming from the kitchen so Ume heads in. Once in the kitchen she walks over to the guy at the stove who is only wearing pajama bottoms. Ume is half asleep so she assumes that it's Neji. Ume walks over to the guy hugs him, and kiss his neck. Lee turns around a little surprised, and gently pushes her away.

Lee looks at her, and says "Ume it's me Lee!"

Ume rubs her eyes, and looks at him again (blushing) while saying "oh sorry Lee I thought for a minute you were Neji."

Lee looks at her compassionately, and says "it's alright Ume."

Ume smiles, and says "you're a good friend Lee thank you."

Lee smiles, and says "let's eat, and get ready to go get you some new housing."

Ume replies "alright Lee" She eats her pancakes, and then helps clean up the dishes.

Lee turns to her, and says "why don't you take a shower, and get dressed. I will call Gui sensei to come and pack up the apartment for you."

Ume smiles, and says "ok Lee but after would you come with me to the Hokage?"

Lee smiles, and says "sure anything for a friend."

Ume goes to take a shower, and get dressed while Lee calls Maito Gui to come, and pack up the apartment while you're both gone at the Hokage's office.

While Ume is dressing she couldn't help but to think about how handsome Lee looked out of his jumpsuit but she quickly dismiss the thought out of her mind figuring it's the alcohol messing with her brain. Once she's ready Ume heads out to find Lee already to go even the bed he had made on the couch had been cleaned up. Ume looked at Lee, and asked "how do you move so quickly in the morning Lee?"

Lee smiles, and says "years of early morning training with Gui sensei."

Ume looks at him confused, and said "but our training sessions were always in the afternoon."

Lee replies "this was special training that occurred before school."

Ume smiles, and asks "are you ready to go Lee?"

Lee says "I'm always ready to go Ume."

Ume couldn't help but to giggle a little, and as you both were leaving Maito Gui arrives to Ume's apartment. Maito Gui says "don't worry Ume I'll have this place packed, and ready to go buy the time the Hokage finds you a new apartment."

Ume smiles, and kisses Gui's cheek saying "thank you so much Sensei I don't know what I'd do without the two of you."

Maito Gui flashes his famous smile, and says "anything for a friend in there time of need" then he gives her a thumbs up.

Ume, and Lee head out the door, and they go to the Hokage's office. You both quickly get into the office, and Naruto looks up from the papers on his desk.

He says "Ume glad to see you what do you need."

Ume looks at him, and says "I need new housing, and I'd like you to make an announcement to the village if possible."

Naruto looks at her concerned, and asks "what happened between you, and Neji?"

Ume looks at him sadly, and says "he's fallen in love with another woman."

Naruto looks back sadly, and says "Oh I'm so sorry Ume."

Then he starts looking though the available housing, and says "I think you should share an apartment at least for a little while. How about you share with Tenten she has a spare room."

Lee says "that's not a good idea sir."

Naruto looks confused, and asks "why not?"

Ume quietly says "she's the one who Neji is sleeping with."

Naruto says "I see…Ume you do know that you could press charges against Tenten."

Ume looks at him, and says "I know but all I want is for Neji to be happy even if it's not with me."


	5. Chapter 5

Page 4

Naruto says "I can tell how much that hurts you Ume but I'm so proud of you." Then after shuffling through the housing papers for a while he looks up, and says "the only room left is the extra bedroom in your apartment Lee."

Lee says "but sir I share with Gui Sensei remember."

Naruto responds "oh yea I forgot would you, and Gui share a bedroom for a while Lee."

Ume looks up at Naruto, and says "I'll be alright alone sir."

Naruto replies "not according to these reports about you on my desk. I was going to call you in when you asked to see me."

Ume blushes slightly, and says "I promise it won't happen again sir."

Naruto says "I understand why it happened now but I think it's best for you to be with someone right now."

Lee said "I don't mind sharing a room with Gui Sensei sir."

Naruto says "good now that you have a place to stay I should make that announcement before someone reports Neji's, and Tenten's activities."

Naruto quickly manages to get a village meeting, and while he's waiting for everyone to assemble he calls Maito Gui at Ume's apartment to tell him to move her stuff into their apartment. You both follow Naruto to the village meeting. Naruto says "I have an announcement to make."

Everyone gets quiet, and listens to the young Hokage. Naruto then adds "it saddens me to have to report this but Ume, and Neji are no longer a couple. Neji has moved on, and Ume asks that you all let him, and his new love interest be together. Ume's only concern is Neji's happiness so please respect her wishes in this matter. Now you're all dismissed go on about your day!"

Ume notices it's getting late, and she remembers her match with Lord Hyuga. Lee asks "are you ready to go home, and get settled in?"

Ume replies "no Lee I have to go to the Hyuga Manor. I have a match with Lord Hyuga."

Lee asks "do you mind if I come with you. I'd like to cheer you on Ume."

Ume smiles and says "sure Lee I'd love to have you there."

They go to Hyuga manor where Ume is escorted to the training arena. Lord Hyuga is already there ready for her. Hinata, Neji, and Tenten were sitting in the stands to watch the event. Lee sits next to Hinata, and Ume walks over to Lord Hyuga, and bows to him.

Hinata whispers "I'm happy to see you're here for her Lee."

Neji says "if this wasn't a direct order from your father I wouldn't be here. Serves her right for interfering."

Lee looks confused, and asks "did you ever love her Neji?"

Neji just scowls, and turns his head to watch the match. Lord Hyuga, and Ume are going at it really good. He starts to attack Ume and she quickly moves out of the way. Ume throws some kunai knives at him which he easily blocks. All too soon she's getting tired from all of his quick movements, and she's getting sloppy. Lord Hyuga is easily landing hits on her but Ume keeps getting back up. Lee asks concerned "Hinata when will this match be over."

Hinata says "this isn't a match this is punishment that was meant for Neji."

Lee looks shocked, and asks "what are you talking about Hinata?"

Hinata says "Neji was disrespectful to father, and he started using the mark on his head. Ume couldn't stand Neji's suffering so she begged father to take it out on her instead. They will fight until she can no longer get up."

Neji glares at the match, and says "serves her right for interfering where she doesn't belong."

Lee says "Neji it's obvious that Ume loves you with all her heart what she's doing she did out of love. I wish that someday that someone will love me as much as she loves you. If I had that kind of love I wouldn't be foolish enough to throw it away."

Neji replies "you don't know what you're talking about Lee. Besides I have her now" he pulls Tenten close, and kisses her.


	6. Chapter 6

Page 5

Lord Hyuga hits Ume with a really hard blow, and she tries to get back up only to fall on her ass.

Lee rushes over to her, and says "Lord Hyuga I believe she has had enough."

Lord Hyuga responds "it's nice to see that someone cares for her well-being. I do believe you're right Lee you may take her home."

Lee picks Ume up, and carries her to the apartment he shares with Maito Gui he places Ume on the couch, and gets her something to eat, and drink. While he's gone Maito Gui comes into the living room, and sits on the couch next to her. Gui says "welcome to your new home Ume I put your stuff in the bedroom on the right."

Ume smiles, and replies "I'll unpack after I rest for a little while."

Lee returns, and gives Ume what he prepared she takes it from him, and says "thank you Lee."

After eating, and resting a bit Ume goes to her room, and unpacks her things slowly putting them all away. Ume finally gets to the last thing that was still in a box it was the sexy nighty she had bought the night Neji had hit her, and called her a big baby. Ume had decided he was right she was acting childish her wedding was only a few weeks away what did it matter if they had made love before their vows to each other. Ume was planning on wearing it when Neji returned home after he had cooled off to show him just how much he meant to her.

Ume sighed as Maito Gui was passing her bed room door he had heard Ume, and came in to check on her. Maito Gui sat down next to Ume on the bed and noticed her looking at the box, and appearing to be lost in thought. Maito Gui asked "what's in the box Ume?"

Ume snaps out of her daze, and says "something I bought but never will get to wear."

Maito Gui puts his hand on her shoulder, and says "I bet you will Ume."

Ume gives him the box, and says "look in it, and I bet you'll change your mind."

Maito Gui looks in the box, and then looks at Ume asking "was this for your wedding night Ume?'

Ume replies "no we had a fight because I wanted to wait. Neji said I was being silly, and I decided to wear this when he came back home."

Maito Gui looks shocked, and says "Ume waiting is not silly if Neji truly loved you he would have waited for you to be ready."

Ume smiles at him, and says "Gui sensei you sound like my dad but he's no longer with us."

Maito Gui flashes Ume his famous smile, and says "your dad was a wise man what I don't get is why you changed your mind Ume."

Ume turns her head, and quietly said "he hit me."

Maito Gui looked shocked, and said "Ume you should have reported this when it happened."

Ume hangs her head, and said "I know Gui sensei but I love him so much I didn't want to do anything that would hurt him."

Maito Gui says "Ume you know the Hokage would have done his best not to punish Neji but maybe he would have been able to help before Neji wound up in the arms of another woman."

Ume sighed, and said "you're right Gui sensei but I can't undo what has been done."

Maito Gui replies "you're a smart, and caring girl you will be using this sometime soon I know it Ume" he then gives her a thumbs up.

Ume put the box under her bed, and said "I don't wish to be rude Gui sensei but I'm tired, and would like to go to sleep."

Maito Gui gets up, and says "all right Ume but if you need anything just let me know."


	7. Chapter 7

Page 6

As Maito Gui leaves he's glad that the Hokage had insisted that Ume stay with him, and Lee he had no idea that Neji had turned violent with her. As soon as he's in the living room he tells Lee that's he needs to talk with the Hokage, and will be back shortly.

Ume enters the bathroom, and takes a hot shower. The hot water soothes her aching muscles she had never hurt so much before. After her shower she climbs into bed, and falls fast asleep. While Ume's sleeping Maito Gui returns home Lee looks up at him, and asks "is everything alright Gui sensei?"

Maito Gui replies "sorry Lee but I don't want to betray Ume's trust although I did report what she told me to the Hokage only because it was my duty to do so."

Lee looks sad, and says "oh ok are we still on for early morning training."

Maito Gui flashes his famous smile, and says "you bet Lee I wouldn't miss it for the world" then he gives Lee a thumbs up.

They both head to bed so they will be ready for there early morning workout, and on the way there Maito Gui cheeks in on Ume. When he can clearly see her sleeping he closes the door, and heads to bed himself. Ume wakes up the next morning to an empty house, and sighs. She makes her bed, and heads into the kitchen to find a note on the table.

**~ note ~**

Lee and I went to do some early morning training we will return soon.

From, Maito Gui

**~ end note ~**

Ume smiles, and decides to make some breakfast for everyone. While she's making breakfast Lee, and Maito Gui return from training. Lee's nose leads him into the kitchen where he stops cold with his mouth hanging open. Maito Gui walks over to Lee to see what's wrong, and he sees Ume wearing a really short night gown. She's bending over looking for another pot to use, and some of her butt is showing. Maito Gui rushes to Ume's bedroom, and grabs her robe then he quickly returns. He walks over to Ume, and says "you should really wear this."

Ume puts it on, and asks "why is that?"

Maito Gui points to Lee, and says "he and I are male it's better if your covered."

Ume blushes, and says "oh I'm sorry I'm not use to covering up."

Maito Gui pats her head, and says "I know Ume but please try to remember."

Ume smiles, and says "I will remember Gui thank you" and she kisses his cheek.

Maito Gui walks over to Lee, and pats him on the back saying "you're finally taking an interest in girls I see."

Lee blushes, and composes himself before whispering "I'd never have a chance with a girl like her Gui sensei."

Maito Gui pats him on the back, and says "you'll never know if you never try."

Ume's finished making breakfast, and she asks "are you guys going to join me or do I eat by myself?"

They both look at her, and sit at the table to eat where Ume asks "would you guys mind if I joined you for early morning training?"

They both smile, and say "the more the merrier Ume."


	8. Chapter 8

Page 7

Ume finishes, and leaves to get dressed once dressed she's about to leave when Less asks "where are you going Ume?"

Ume replies "to see Ino and Sakura to see how they did."

Maito Gui jumps in, and says "would you take Lee with you I plan on challenging Kakashi today and I'm sure Lee would have more fun with you then me."

Ume smiles, and says "sure Gui Lee can come, and when we're done we can see if you won against Kakashi."

Maito Gui flashes his famous smile, and says "you bet I will" then he gives thumbs up.

Ume and Lee heads out on their way to Ino's flower shop you both run into Sakura, and Sasuke. Ume waves at her, and says "hey Sakura so how did it go at the dress shop?"

Sakura smiled, and said "someone else wanted that dress so she gave me this to give to you." Sakura hands Ume some money, and she smiles.

Sasuke smirks, and says "now that you're single again would you like to go on a date with me?"

Sakura is completely shocked, and says "what! Why ask her when you can have me?"

Ume giggles at Sakura's reaction, and says "I'm very flattered Sasuke but I'm just not ready to date yet."

Sasuke replies "well when you're ready let me know I'd be happy to date you."

Ume responds "thank you Sasuke I'll consider it."

He leaves, and as soon as he can't hear Sakura asks "what was that all about Ume?"

Ume giggles again saying "don't worry Sakura I have no interest in Sasuke I just didn't want to hurt his feelings?"

Sakura lets out a sigh of relief, and says "that's good to hear but I have to get going now. See you two later bye" she quickly takes off after Sasuke.

Ume and Lee continue walking until finally they make it to Ino's flower shop. Ume walks to the counter, and asks "so Ino what did your mother say?"

Ino says "sorry but my mother already ordered the flowers so you can't get the money back."

Ume replies "its ok Ino why don't you give them away to those who need flowers but can't afford to pay for them."

Ino smiles, and says "that I can do."

Just then Tenten comes in, and walks to the counter "I need flowers for my wedding just give me Ume's flowers she's not going to use them anyway."

Ino responds "I can't without Ume's permission, and she is planning on using them. You'll need to buy your own Tenten."

Tenten glairs at her, and says " you bitch you did this on purpose just to hurt me, and Neji because your jealous that he's not yours anymore."

Ume looks at her shocked, and says "you know that's not true Tenten I truly am happy for you, and Neji."

Just then a really old lady walks in, and sees the two of you. She lifts her handbag, and walks to Tenten yelling "you hussy, and home wrecker." She's about to hit Tenten when Ume stops her gently.

Ume hugs the elderly woman, and says "its ok all I want is for him to be happy."

She smiles at Ume, and says "you're a fine young woman this young man is lucky to have you." She points over to Rock Lee.

Ume quickly changes the subject, and ask her "what did you need?"

She smiles, and says "my husband used to give me roses every year but he passed so I came to get some. Unfortunately I don't have enough money to buy roses."

Ume smiles, and nods to Ino who quickly goes into the back, and comes out with some yellow roses. Ino hands them to Ume, and she hands them to the elderly lady who looks shocked.

Ume smiles, and says "I'm giving these to you free."

Ume can see the old lady start to cry but she manages to get out "thank you so much you don't know who much this means to me."

Tenten says "hey if you're just going to give them away why can't I have some."

Ume looks at her, and says "you have already taken the man I love, and broken my heart. You're mean to me for no reason, and we used to be best friends. Yet you still want more from me?"


	9. Chapter 9

Page 8

Tenten is about to hit Ume when several black ops stop her, and Tenten says "what the heck!" not realizing who stopped her Tenten says "who the hell do you think you are?"

The black op replies "I was sent buy the Hokage to escort Tenten, and Ume to his office immediately.

They both quickly head to the Hokage's office where they see Neji as well. The Hokage says "good everyone is here. Ume I'd like to ask you one last time do you wish to press charges against Neji, or Tenten?'

Ume responds "no sir I don't wish to hurt my friend, and I only want Neji to be happy."

Naruto looks at Tenten, and says "you're a very lucky girl to have such a good friend like Ume. What you have done is enough to get you banished from this village. I suggest that you start being nice to Ume because from what I can see the only one here who has a right to be angry is Ume."

Tenten says "yes sir."

Naruto then turns to Neji, and says "I have reports here from people in the village complaining that you were abusive to Ume. I am going to require that you attend classes to help you."

Neji responds "yes sir."

Naruto the looks at Ume, and says "I'm disappointed that you didn't come to me with this sooner Ume. I'm not all about punishment I prefer to help when I can."

Ume smiles and say "yes sir I'll remember that for the future."

Naruto stands up, and says "you're all dismissed."

Ume quickly heads to where Maito Gui is challenging Kakashi there she finds Lee watching the two of them. Ume sits next to Lee, and asks "so who's winning?"

Lee says "so far it is a tie."

Maito Gui then suggests to Kakashi "how about we have a hugging contest as a tie breaker?"

Kakashi says "sure but who is going to be the judge?"

Maito Gui replies "how about Ume?"

Kakashi says "alright as long as Lee participates too."

Maito Gui responds "deal I'm sure I will win my hugs are the best in the village."

Kakashi says "Ume were having a hugging contest, and you have to be the judge."

Ume replies "alright who goes first?"

Maito Gui says "Kakashi goes first, and then Lee because I'm going to save the best for last."

Kakashi is the first to hug Ume, and she quickly realizes why every woman in the village wants to date him. Next comes Lee his hug is very similar to Kakashi's, and for a moment she wonders why he doesn't have a girlfriend. Lastly goes Maito Gui he almost crushes Ume with his hug.

Maito Gui finally lets Ume go from the hug, and asks "so who's was the best?"

Ume says "well Gui your hug was nice but I felt like I was going to be crushed. Kakashi's hug was better than yours Gui. But if I was going to pick someone to be hugged by it would have to be Lee since he is my own age, and his hugs are nice."

Lee blushes a little, and says "thanks Ume."

Maito Gui rushes over to Lee, and asks "Lee will you be my hugging Sensei?"

Lee says "sure Gui Sensei I'd be glad to teach you the art of hugging."


	10. Chapter 10

Page 9

**~ 6 months pass by ~**

Over the past six months Tenten and Ume had worked things out, and made up with each other. It went much easier once Tenten realized Ume no longer had any interest in Neji. Ume had noticed that she was developing feelings for Lee every time she hugged him she'd get butterflies in her stomach Ume just wasn't sure of how he felt about her.

Tenten was engaged to Neji, and there wedding was in a month she was very nervous, and Ume didn't blame her. Ume was also truly glad it was Tenten, and not her that was marrying him. She seemed to bring out the best in Neji, and he had changed a lot since he was engaged to Ume.

The Hokage had called Ume into his office for a mission. Once she arrived Ume noticed Tenten, Hinata, and Kureni. The first words out of her mouth was "why so many ninja?"

The Hokage looked up, and said "there's two teams on this mission you're going to escort a Lords daughter to her wedding. Several attempts have been made all in failure the first team vanished before starting the mission, the second time was ambushed, and the lord's daughter barely made it home.'

Ume asks "who is on the other team?"

The Hokage says "Maito Gui, Lee, Neji, and Shino. I have made Maito Gui and Kureni team leaders since they have the most experience they will be in constant communication through these receivers. Once you ladies start escorting this guy's daughter the boys will be keeping an eye out for any sign of trouble but they will remain out of sight."

Ume smiles, and says "let's go already."

The Hokage says "I agree dismissed."

Kureni looks at all the girls, and says "ok ladies let's pack, and meet at the village gates in one hour."

They all leave to pack then meet back at the village gates the guys are there as well. Maito Gui says "I think we can travel there together as a group we won't look like were on a mission that way."

Kureni says "that's a good idea Maito Gui no one needs to know this is a mission until we leave the palace with Lady Naomi."

They all travel very quickly over the next several days to the Lords place once there he tells them about the failed attempts, and warns everyone to be on their guard. He shows them to the two guest houses he has one for the girls, and one for the boys. Since it's late you'll be spending the night there to start in the morning.

Ume can't sleep so she walks over to the pond only to be joined by Neji. Neji says "can I join you Ume?"

Ume glairs at him, and asks "I don't know can you behave."

Neji looks down and says "I guess I deserve that but I've changed honest. I'd like to be friends again."

Ume smiles, and says "I'd like that too Neji."

Neji sits next to her, and says "would it be ok if I got a hug or is it too soon."

Ume looks at him shocked, and says "its way to soon Neji."

Neji turns, and says "sorry about this Ume but I have to know."

Ume's really confused now, and asks "know what?"

Neji quickly leans in, and kisses her on the lips. Ume's shocked for a moment but quickly pushes him away.

Ume looks at him angry, and says "what the heck was that for?"

Neji blushed, and said "I had to know before I married Tenten if I still had feelings for you."

She's really angry now, and says "I don't care if you do I don't love you anymore."

Tenten comes out, and says "what's going on here?"

Ume looks at her, and says "he kissed me for no reason."

Tenten crosses her arms, and asks "Neji Hyuga how could you?"

Neji says "but Tenten I had to know."

They glair at him angry, and say together "do you know now?"

Neji replies "yes nothing is there anymore." (he lies)

They sigh in relief thinking this is all over, and say "thank goodness."


	11. Chapter 11

Page 10

Little did Ume know that Lee had witnessed the kiss but he didn't hang around to see her reaction to it? Lee walked off, and started training hard on a tree stump all the noise attracted Shino's attention so he went to go, and investigate what was going on. Shino reached a clearing where he could see Lee practicing his Taijutsu on a tree stump. Lee was saying "I will win your heart even if I have to train twice as hard as before."

Shino had no idea what had happened but decided to see what was wrong with his team mate. Shino asked "what's going on Lee?"

Lee responded "I saw the woman I love kissing Neji."

Shino was a little shocked so he asked "Lee are you in love with Tenten?"

Lee responded "no Ume."

Shino then asked confused "are you sure she was kissing Neji?"

Lee said "yes I'm sure."

Shino and Lee turned as they heard some rustling in the bushes. A few seconds later Neji came out. Lee was about ready to fight him if Shino hadn't grabbed Lee. Lee said "Neji I'll fight you for her."

Neji asked a little confused "you want to fight me for whom?"

Lee replied "I saw you, and Ume kissing."

Neji said "Lee there's no need to fight.

Lee glared at him, and asked "why not?"

Neji responded "I kissed Ume to see if there still was anything between us before I marry Tenten."

This only seemed to get Lee even angrier, and he asked "how could you play with Ume's and Tenten's emotions like that Neji?"

Neji replied "there's no worries Lee Ume doesn't love me anymore. She made that perfectly clear."

Lee calmed down some after hearing that, and asked "but why Neji?"

Neji responded "I made a mistake all those months ago because I was scared. Ume is a very special girl who can love you with her whole heart, and it was a little overwhelming for me at the time. I've just now started to realize what I lost all those months ago even though I do care for Tenten. It's not the same as what I had with Ume. Lee if you love her tell her, and once you have her promise me to never let her go."

Lee smiled, and said "that much I can promise. But I don't know if she loves me."

Shino jumps in saying "I've seen the way she looks at you Lee I'm positive she loves you."

Neji, Shino, and Lee returned to the guest house where they were staying so no one would worry about them.

**~ We rejoin Ume ~**

Tenten and Neji had just left when Ume heard a rustling behind her. So she grabbed a kunai, and said "I suggest you come out before you get hurt."

Lady Naomi stepped out, and said "I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you."

Ume quickly put the kunai knife away, and walked over to her asking "what are you doing out here?"

She smiled, and said "is it true you used to love that guy that kissed you?"

Ume replied "yes I did why don't you ask Lady Naomi."

Naomi replies "please just call me Naomi, and I asked because I'm in love."

Ume smiled, and said "I'm guessing it's not your soon to be husband."

Naomi looks down, and says "no that's an arranged marriage but it's what's best for my village. I just wanted to know if it's possible to love again."

Ume smiled at her, and said "yes Naomi it is."

Naomi smiles, and asks "so you're in love with another man now."

Ume replies "yes I am Naomi."

Naomi asks "is he here with your group?"

Ume smiles, and says "yes he is."

Naomi gets all excited and asks "which one is he?"

Ume whispers in her ear "his name is Rock Lee."

Naomi looks shocked, and says "he's nothing like Neji I never would have guessed."

Ume takes her hand, and lead her back into the palace, and to her bedroom. Ume turns, and says to her "love is blind but Lee is handsome in his own way."

Naomi smiles, and goes into her room to go to bed for the night happy knowing that it's possible for her to fall in love with her soon to be husband.


	12. Chapter 12

Page 11

Ume leaves the palace, and heads back to the guest house you're staying at with the other girls. Ume knows that she needs to go to sleep because she starts escorting Naomi first thing in the morning.

First thing the next morning Ume's dressed, and ready to go Lord Hikaru asks Kureni if his daughter can be close to Ume since she seems to like her. Kureni agrees, and they start their journey to Naomi's new home.

They're about half way there when Maito Gui tells Kureni that some suspicious looking men are heading her way, and there's no way around them. She signals everyone to stand by just in case. As the men approach they surround the group of ladies, and the leader steps forward. He says "hand over Lady Naomi, and we will not harm you."

Ume looks a lot like Naomi so she steps forward, and says "I will not be going with you I'm going to get married it's what is best for our village."

Naomi decides to play along, and takes the same stance as the other girls in the group. They actually believed Ume is Naomi, and they say "were sorry my Lady but you're coming with us now."

They move forward to attack and that's when the boys jump in to help the fight ends very quickly, and they take the men prisoner. Once they arrive at Naomi's new home the boys make sure the prisoners are locked up. While the girls take Naomi to meet her new husband Lord Yori. Unfortunately Lord Yori makes the same mistake the men that attacked did, and assumed Ume was Lady Naomi.

Lord Yori came over, and said "my Lady you are even more beautiful then I imagined."

Ume replied "thank you my Lord but your bride is over there" she pointed to Naomi.

He walks over to her, and says "a second lady even lovelier then the first."

Naomi blushes, and says "thank you my Lord."

He kisses her hand, and says "please call me Yori we're going to be married there is no need for formalities between us."

Naomi smiles, and says "thank you Yori."

Yori looks at them, and says "I hear you ninja had some trouble on the way here?"

Kureni replies "yes we did but luckily our Ume here looks like your bride so she was never in any danger. The men that attacked though that Ume was Lady Naomi and Ume played along. Naomi actually was completely safe next to both Hinata, and Tenten."

Lord Yori says "hmm Ume put her life in danger for Lady Naomi how admirable."

Ume replies "just doing my job as a ninja Lord Yori nothing more."

Lord Yori says "you don't look like a ninja but I'm sure you can handle yourself otherwise you wouldn't have been sent to escort Naomi here."

Ume replies "thank you Lord Yori" not really being sure what to say.

Lord Yori invites them to dinner, and during dinner he calls aside both Kureni, and Maito Gui to talk to them. After a long discussion with Lord Yori Kureni walks over to Ume, and says "Lord Yori wants you to get married with him, and Naomi."

Ume looks at her shocked, and asks "what!"

Kureni says "you look so much like Naomi if you were to get married too. Anyone else trying to get to Naomi may try to get to you instead."

Ume glairs at her, and replies "who am I supposed to marry I'm not even dating anyone."

Kureni replies "Rock Lee."

Ume stands up, and yells "what!"

Kureni pulls her down, and says "calm down Ume it's only temporary, and the marriage can be dissolved when we return to the leaf village if you want."

Ume sighs and says "fine I'll do it."

Kureni smiles, and gives Maito Gui the thumbs up letting him know that Ume had agreed to it.


	13. Chapter 13

Page 12

**~ Rock Lee's reaction ~**

Maito Gui walked over to Lee, and says "Lord Yori wants you, and Ume to get married."

Lee looks at Maito Gui shocked, and asks "he wants what?"

Maito Gui says again "he wants you, and Ume to get married."

Lee asks "what…why we're not even dating?"

Maito Gui replies "Ume looks so much like Lady Naomi that he wants her to get married too. Just in case there are more men wanting to hurt her. The men may try to attack Ume instead of Naomi. Besides it's only temporary, and we can get it dissolved when we return to the leaf village."

Lee sighs, and says "if that is what is needed for the mission I'll do it."

Maito Gui sees the thumbs up from Kureni, and returns one of his own letting Kureni know that Lee had also agreed.

**~ back to everyone ~**

Both Kureni, and Maito Gui returned to Lord Yori to let him know that both of you had agreed to get married as well. Naomi rushed over to you happy, and said "I'm thrilled we get to be married together."

Ume smiled, and said "yes but I have nothing to wear. I wasn't exactly planning on getting married."

Naomi smiles, and says "oh you don't know we get to go pick our dresses. Follow me I'll take you there."

She starts to pull Ume down the hall when Lord Yori walks over, and says "now ladies don't forget to pick something for the honeymoon."

Naomi giggles, and says "don't worry I'll help her Yori."

Ume looks at him, and asks "why exactly do I need something for my honeymoon?"

Lord Yori smirks, and says "well it is customary in this village to take your wife on your wedding night."

Ume's confused so she asks "take her where?"

Lord Yori chuckles, and says "take her virginity from her."

Something about the way he said it made Ume snap, and she started poking him hard yelling "take how dare you assume that you can take something like that. A woman's virginity is precious, and should never be taken. It should be given to you buy her if you just take it you're no better than a rapist!"

Kureni looked at Ume in shock, and grabbed her pulling Ume away from Lord Yori. She looks at him and says "I'm so sorry my Lord I don't know what has gotten into her."

Lord Yori replies "it's alright she is right. Your villages Hokage must have his hands full with her she has a lot of fire in her."

Kureni smiles, and says "many women in our village have the same fire Lord Yori but they're trained to respect other village's customs, and the Lord that rules the land."

Lord Yori smiles, and says "no harm done besides I like her point of view. I think it's about time things changed around here."

Kureni says "very well sir but I still will have to put this in our mission log, and if she receives any consequences will be up to our Hokage."

Lord Yori says "very well then Kureni. Naomi and Ume you two may continue to go pick out your clothes for the wedding."

They went into a room that was filled with dresses, and after a few hours they had found a dress that look completely beautiful on them. Then Naomi and Ume moved into the next room that was filled with nightgowns many of which had very little material. It took them a long time to find something decent to wear Ume noticed that Naomi was also able to find something that covered everything.


	14. Chapter 14

Page 13

Once both Ume and Naomi had finished picking everything out they headed to the ladies bathing area in this village it was customary for the bride to wash before dressing for the wedding. You both put towels on, and walked into the large tub filled with hot water. They got into the tub, and relaxed for a while.

Pretty soon Ume could hear the guys come into to the tub that was on the other side of the partition. Ume could faintly hear them talking so she moved over to the part of the tub that was closest. So that she could hear what they were saying. Lord Yori said "hey Lee do you mind me asking you something?"

Lee replied "sure go head I'll do my best to answer it."

Lord Yori asked "do you like Ume Lee?"

Lee blushed a little, and responded "yes I do why do you ask?"

Lord Yori responds "because I wouldn't want you to be married to a woman that doesn't interest you."

Lee replies "it wouldn't matter our Hokage would dissolve the marriage when we get home anyway."

Lord Yori looks shocked, and says "our marriage contract is binding, and cannot be dissolved unless you can prove that Ume wasn't a virgin when you two got married. Once you two have been in bed together it's impossible to prove you'll be married to her for life."

Lee responds "oh I didn't know. Well I don't mind she's a sweet girl."

Lord Yori smiled, and said "you love her don't you?"

Lee replied softly "yes I do."

Lord Yori asks "do you know if she loves you?'

Lee lowers his head a little, and says "no I don't."

Ume could clearly hear the sadness in his voice, and she couldn't help but to yell out "I love you too Lee.

Lord Yori turned to Lee, and said "you have your answer you're a lucky man. She is one special lady."

Lee smiled, and his heart filled with joy those words from her lips rang in his head over, and over again. He could believe his luck the woman he loved felt the same for him as he did for her. Not only that but they were going to be married soon, and she would be his wife.

Lee knew all too well that he and Ume hadn't had a normal courtship period like is customary in the leaf village but he hoped that they could court each other as man, and wife. Knowing that she loved him only made him wish he had been brave enough to tell her his feelings sooner.

Lee wondered for a brief moment if Ume would be willing to make love to him during the honeymoon but he quickly dismissed the though as being to forward, and inappropriate.

The girls had finished their bath, and yelled over to the guys "bye see you soon."

The guys respond back "bye ladies."

They walked into the dressing room, and started to put there dresses on. After a while they were completely dressed, and they looked at each other.

Ume smiled at Naomi, and said "you look really pretty."

Naomi smiled back, and responded "so do you."

Kureni came into the room, and asked "are you girls ready to go get married?"

To which you both replied "yes we are."

Kureni took them to where they were supposed to wait there she handed Naomi to Shino so that he would walk her down the aisle. Then she handed Ume off to Maito Gui who looked as proud as a peacock to have such a lovely lady on his arm.


	15. Chapter 15

Page 14

Ume and Maito Gui walked down the aisle together until they reached Lee, and Lord Yori. Maito Gui handed Ume over to Lee, and took his place at the front of the church. Tenten whispered to Hinata "I can't believe she's getting married before me."

Hinata replies in a whisper "I just hope they'll be happy together."

The priest preformed the ceremony, and before Ume knew it he said "gentlemen you may kiss your brides."

Lee leaned in, and kissed Ume the second his lips touched hers she closed her eyes. Ume felt like the room was spinning, and that she was floating on air. The kiss felt like it lasted forever even though it was only for a brief moment. The four of them left for the honeymoon portion with nothing happening during the wedding.

As soon as you all had left the area, and were alone Lord Yori suggested that Ume, and Lee use the suite he, and Naomi were supposed to use if anyone was going to attack they would do it in that room.

Lee quickly agrees with Lord Yori, and takes Ume to the room he was supposed to occupy. Ume and Lee quickly check the room to ensure that no one is inside. Once they feel safe that the room is in fact empty they take turns changing in the bathroom. Lee goes first, and comes out in a robe, and a pair of silk boxers he's a little shy but he looks really sexy in it.

Ume smiles, and says "Lee I think that looks really good on you."

Lee smiles, and says back "You really think so?"

Ume says "yes you really look good." Ume takes her turn changing in the bathroom, and comes out when she does Lee is already in the bed.

Lee looks over at her, and says "wow!"

Ume blushes, and says "thank you Lee." Ume soon joins Lee in the bed, and she asks "Lee could we just lay next to each other, and sleep in the same bed together."

Lee smiles, and says "I was thinking the same thing."

Ume kisses his lips, and lays her head on his chest cuddling into him. He puts his arm around her, and pulls her close.

Lee says "this is nice I like it."

Ume smiles, and says "I like it too."

Just then they heard a knock at the door Ume asked "who is it?"

The voice from the other side of the door said "this is Naomi may I come in."

Ume replies "sure Naomi come on in."

She comes into the room, and closes the door behind her. Ume asks "what's wrong do you need something?"

She turns around, and blushes when she notices Lee's bare chest. Lee quickly pulls some covers up to cover himself.

Naomi says "I'm sorry to interrupt but I'm kind of nervous about tonight."

Ume smiles, and says "you're not interrupting anything we were just going to cuddle tonight and talk."

Naomi smiles, and says "sounds like fun."

Ume puts on a robe, and says "how about I come with you, and talk with Lord Yori I'm sure he'll be happy to do the same."

Naomi smiles, and says I'd like that Ume."

Ume turns to Lee, and says "I'll be back soon" then she kisses him.

Lee smiles, and says "I'll be here when you get back."


	16. Chapter 16

Page 15

Ume walked with Naomi to the room that she was supposed to share with Lord Yori she stopped, and knocked on the door. Lord Yori replied from inside the room "come in my darling wife."

Ume opened the door, and slowly entered the bedroom not really sure what to expect. She noticed Lord Yori lying in bed ready, and waiting for his new bride. His face fell as he realized that more than his wife had entered the bedroom. Lord Yori asked "Ume what are you doing here shouldn't you be with Lee?"

Ume replied "I was with Lee sir but your wife was a little nervous about tonight, and asked for my help."

Lord Yori got up out of bed concerned for his new bride forgetting the he had gotten in with nothing on.

Ume instantly turned around, and said "sir you're not really dressed for company."

Lord Yori looked down, and blushed he quickly got into some pajama bottoms, and a robe. Then he asked "so how can I put my wife's mind at ease?"

Ume replied "you can stay dressed for one, and you could also just hold her, and talk to her tonight."

Lord Yori said "no problem I'd be happy to just cuddle, and talk. I just hope Naomi didn't disturb you, and Lee."

Ume smiled, and said "she didn't disturb anything we were just cuddling together."

Lord Yori turned to Ume, and said "thank you for your help you should get back to Lee now" Ume turned to Naomi and asked "are you going to be ok now?"

Naomi smiles, and says "yes Ume thank you for your help."

Ume leaves the bedroom, and closes the door on her way out, and she starts to head back to her room hoping that she hadn't been gone long enough to make Lee worry about her.

**~ Meanwhile ~**

Shortly after Ume left Lee decided that he needed to get some advice form Maito Gui he was a great Sensei, and bound to know what to do. Maito Gui talked at great length about how to treat a woman, and Lee had a new respect for his Sensei, and one time idol.

Ume returned to the bedroom she was sharing with Lee, and opened the door she noticed the bed was empty but she guessed that Lee was in the bathroom. So she entered the room, and walked towards the bed. As she approached the bed a man grabbed her from behind with a kunai knife pressed into her. Ume asked "what do you want from me?"

The strange man said "Naomi you're coming with me" he spun Ume around, and pinned her to the bed.

Ume asked "why do you want with me? What is this all about?"

The strange man smirked, and said "If I rape you, and drug you so you don't remember it was me. I can claim Lord Yori rapped you, and I rescued you to your farther which will cause a war between the two villages."

Ume asked "why do you want a war?"

The strange man said "with Lord Yori, and your father gone I can rule the area, and take you as my wife."

Ume asked "but how can my husband rape me?"

The strange man smirks more, and says "when I'm done with you you'll need to be hospitalized, and your stupid father will think it's all thanks to Lord Yori."

Ume knew that she was clearly at a disadvantage in her current position, and she had to think of something to stall this man long enough for Lee to return which hopefully would be real soon. Ume asked "why do you want to destroy so many people just to rule over these lands?"

The strange man says "I want all the riches this land has to offer that your foolish father and Lord Yori currently won't allow."

Ume noticed the bedroom door opening the strange man got an evil look on his face, and said "great your new husband can watch helplessly while I rape his bride."

Right after he said that Lee attacked him quickly knocking him off of Ume. Lee looked positively pissed off, and said "no on touches my wife or threatens to hurt her."

Ume watched with a smile on her face as Lee beat the living daylights out of this guy.


	17. Chapter 17

Page 16

Lee was easily beating this guy when suddenly he whistled, and more men came rushing into the bedroom. They start pulling Ume into the hallway she's still acting like Naomi so as not to blow her cover. But Ume kicks, and screams anyway she definitely wasn't going to make it any easier then she had to.

Once Ume was in the hallway, and she could see Maito Gui giving her the thumbs up Ume knew that meant the real Naomi, and Lord Yori were currently being protected. She quickly got lose, and started using her ninja skills to fight them off. Lee came rushing out, and started helping Ume fight these guys off.

One of the guys that was throwing Kunai knives, and missing her was smirking the whole time, and Ume didn't like it one bit. Lee collapsed from exhaustion just as the last one fell he had used the hidden lotus. Maito Gui had started rushing over yelling "Lee!"

Ume yelled "stop get Neji first."

Maito Gui was confused this wasn't like her but he knew there must be a reason so he went, and got Neji quickly then returned. Neji asked "what do you need Ume?"

Ume said "use your Byakugan."

Neji knew full well Ume wouldn't ask unless she felt it was needed so he said "Byakugan." He soon saw very thin wires crisscrossing the area where she was, and he said "Maito Gui you may take Lee for medical aid but be sure to stay far away from Ume."

Maito Gui quickly rushes to Lee, and carries him off. Leaving Ume and Neji alone for a brief moment until Kureni arrived. Kureni asked "what's going on here Neji?"

Neji replies "Ume appears to be trapped I'm not sure what will happen if one of those wires are moved. I'll need Hinata's help."

Kureni leaves, and quickly returns with Hinata. Both Hinata and Neji go in opposite directions following the wires they each find bombs attached to the wires, and disarm them. Once they're sure they have gotten them all Hinata, and Neji return and cut Ume lose.

Ume smiles, and says "thank you guys."

Neji asks "how did u know those wires were there Ume?"

Ume replies "I didn't it was just something about the look on that guys face as he was throwing the kunai knives, and missing."

Neji smiles, and says "that was very smart of you."

Ume replies "thank you Neji I'm going to go, and check on Lee now." She takes off down the hallway to where Maito Gui and the doctor are caring for Lee.

Maito Gui is walking back, and forth outside the door worried Ume places her hand on his shoulder, smiles and says "he'll be fine."

Maito Gui asks "how can you be so sure?"

Ume smiles, and say "because he's Lee, and you know he'll never give up."

Sure enough Lee was recovering fine, and the doctor allowed Ume, and Maito Gui to go see him. Ume smiled, and held Lees hand as he came around. Maito Gui was standing on the other side of Lee's bed smiling, and giving him thumbs up.

While Lee was recovering Ume, and him spent a lot of time together while the others trained Lord Yori's men how to protect him in case there were any more attacks. As well as having Naomi report to her fathers the plans that had been discovered.

As soon as Lee was well enough they returned home to the leaf village, and gave the complete mission report to the Hokage. Who was very happy to see Ume, and Lee happily married Maito Gui however fainted when he found out that Ume, and Lee couldn't get out of the marriage contract. When Maito Gui came too Ume said "I'd be honored if you'd stay a part of our family."

Maito Gui said "thank you Ume I'd like that a lot."

They returned to the home they shared, and Lee quickly move his things into her room. Once he was settled into the bedroom you two would share everyone went to sleep for the evening.


	18. Chapter 18

Page 17

Ume walked into the bedroom that she was now sharing with Lee. He was already lying in bed waiting for her to join him. Ume climbed into bed and ran her fingers across his bare chest earning a slight shiver from him. She moved close to him, and kissed his lips gently. Lee smiled, and retuned the kiss.

Here Ume was married to the man she loved for a few weeks now, and the two of you hadn't had sex yet not that Ume didn't want to. She decided that she had waited long enough, and she was going to ask Lee if he wanted to make love. Ume looked at him, and said "Lee!"

Lee replied "yes Ume."

Ume asked "do you want children?"

Lee responded "having children would be so youthful so yes."

So she asked "when can we have a baby together Lee."

Lee smiled, and said "I don't know it depends on when you get pregnant."

Ume then asked blushing "when are we going to make love Lee?"

Lee looked really shocked and said "Ume I don't know…I mean we have only been together a short time isn't it a little soon for that?"

Ume looked sad, and asked "do you not want to Lee?"

Lee replies "of course I want to what man wouldn't want to with you Ume."

Ume smiled, and said "I know we haven't had the normal courtship, and marriage but the time we have spent together has made me want to be with you in that way."

Lee sits up in bed, and asks "are you sure about this Ume?"

Ume smiles at him, and says "yes I'm sure Lee."

He gets up out of bed, and Ume watches as he goes, and locks the bedroom door. Then he makes some hand signs to make the room sound proof then he returns to the bed. He looks at her, and asks again "are you really sure Ume because we can wait until you're ready."

Ume smiles, and says "I'm 100% sure I want to be with you."

She reaches up to his handsome face, and runs her tongue along his bottom lip asking for entrance to his mouth. Lee happily allowed her tongue in which created a very heated make out session, and a very long tongue war which Lee eventually won through sheer determination.


	19. Chapter 19

Page 18

Lee kissed Ume lovingly as his hands slowly ran down her sides causing Ume to shiver in delight. His hands reached the bottom of her night gown, and he slowly lifted it up. Once the night gown was removed he threw it onto the floor leaving Ume in nothing but she couldn't help but to smile when she noticed that Lee's blush matched her own.

Ume leaned in, and started kissing Lee's neck, and shoulder. Lee slowly and carefully touched her exposed breasts. Lee gained confidence as he heard soft moans escape her lips. Soon he was caressing Ume's breast while licking the nipple smiling every time he heard her moan.

Ume ran her hands across his chest, and started kissing down from his neck to his chest. Lee took Ume's breast into his mouth just as she started laying kisses down his chest. She slowly ran her hands down to his Pajama bottoms just as Ume reached there Lee flicked her nipple with his tongue causing her to grab his ass.

Lee's hands moved down to Ume's waist where he slowly pulled down her panties once they were removed he threw them to the floor. Lee slowly move his hand up her thigh, and gently moved her legs apart while rubbing them. Ume decided to copy Lee, and removed his pajama bottoms from him. He shivered slightly from the cold air touching his newly exposed manhood.

Lee separated from Ume slightly so he could view her whole body. While he was checking her out Ume looked at him. She wondered how his jumpsuit managed to hide such a well-toned man. Ume also wondered even more how the jumpsuit hid the fact that Lee was so well equipped.

Ume blushed as much as Lee did but she smiled too. Ume reached up, and gently touched his manhood as Lee started rubbing her womanhood. Ume started rubbing Lee's manhood as he slowly inserted a finger into her womanhood. She couldn't help but to moan as his finger slowly moved in, and out of her body. Ume gently grabbed his manhood and started stroking it slowly making Lee moan softly. Soon enough Lee was using two fingers, and causing Ume to arch her back pressing her chest into him.

Lee removed his fingers from her very wet womanhood, and moved himself into position. He slowly slide his manhood into her tight wet warmth. Once he could go no more he thrust quickly removing the one thing preventing him from being completely inside of her. She winced in pan slightly, and Lee lovingly waited for her to be ready to continue. She waited a little while for the pain to subside, and then Ume bucked her hips signaling to Lee that she was ready to continue.

At first Lee started moving in, and out slowly but soon the discomfort and pain Ume felt was replaced by pleasure, and she started moaning softly. Lee took her moans as a sign that she was enjoying it, and he started going faster, and harder increasing the pleasure for both of you.

Ume instinctively wrapped her legs around Lee's waist so that he could go in deeper than before. Lee continued to pick up speed as Ume started moving her hips meeting his every thrust causing both of you to moan from the new sensation. Lee grabbed her hips, and lifted Ume off the bed while thrusting into her hard and fast finally sending Ume over the edge causing her to cum as she screamed out Lee's name. Lee came shortly after Ume screaming her name. Lee gathered his strength, and moved off of Ume to Lie next to her in bed. She cuddled into his chest exhausted Lee looked exhausted as well.

Ume said "I love you Lee."

Lee replied "I love you too Ume."

Lee pulled her closer, and soon they both drifted off to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Page 19

Ume woke up the next morning to Maito Gui having had broken the bedroom door down looking like he was in a state of panic. She slowly sat up remembering to hold the blanket in place as she did. Ume looked at him confused, and asked "what's wrong?"

Maito Gui replied "Lee missed training this morning he never misses training. Is he sick or something?"

Ume smiles, and says "no he's not sick he's just a little tired, and is still sleeping."

Maito Gui yells "sleeping! He never sleeps this late."

Ume replies "I kept him up late last night. I assure you he's fine."

Maito Gui says "are you sure?"

Ume leans over, and shakes Lee awake as he's waking up Lee asks " what is it Ume?"

She replies "Maito Gui is worried about you because you missed your early morning training Lee."

Lee shot straight up in bed, and yelled "I what?"

Ume giggled, and said "you slept in Lee."

Lee went into a state of panic he had never slept in. He quickly got out of bed forgetting that he never got redressed last night. Once Maito Gui saw Lee he quickly turned around causing you to giggle. Lee asked "what's so funny Ume?"

She simply said "look down Lee."

Lee looked down, and blushed but then quickly got his jumpsuit on, and he started dragging Maito Gui out of the bedroom.

Lee said "I have to catch up on the training I missed" as he took off for the day she couldn't help but to giggle.

**~ almost 3 years has past ~**

Lee, and Ume so far hadn't had any children yet being Ninja's was making it challenging to get pregnant. If Lee was on a mission Ume was home, and if she was on a mission Lee was home. Then there were the times that they would both be on mission but not together. They had made a policy when they both were home the two spent as much time together as possible.

Right before Lee left this time Ume gave him a big send off. Three months later she found out she was expecting but Lee wasn't due back for another month just in time for his birthday Ume smile at the thought of surprising him with this as a birthday present.

So Ume went to the guy that made Lee, and Maito Gui's jumpsuits. She asked him to make one for a baby. Once it was done she put it in a box with her test result in it, and wrapped it up. Now there was the task of hiding this from everyone in the village until Lee came home. Other than the Hokage who needed to know so that he could reassign her. But Ume had told him her plans so he kept everything hush hush. So that the surprise wouldn't be ruined.

The last four weeks seemed to take forever maybe it was the morning sickness, or keeping the news hidden from everyone. It could also have been the fact that Ume was starting to show, and her clothes were all getting snug. Ume was glad that the morning sickness was going away she didn't know how much longer she could hide it from Maito Gui luckily for her he usually left before she got up.

Ume had stopped her combat training not wanting to risk hurting the baby but she did continue to exercise just not as much. Today Ume tried everything in her closet, and nothing quite fit right any more she knew it was time to get different clothes. So Ume rushed to the store, and got the old lady that worked there to help her pick out stuff that fit but hid her small but growing belly.


	21. Chapter 21

Page 20

Ume took everything she had bought at the store home, and then she went to the field where she did her daily exercises. Ume sit down and started her stretches while she was stretching her mind wondered. Ume started thinking about the baby, and about how happy Lee will be when he finds out.

**~ We join Maito Gui ~**

Maito Gui was walking through the village when he realized that Ume hadn't been coming by for combat training. He knew that she had taken a position in the school but that was no reason to let her combat skills get rusty. He decided that for her own good he was going to show Ume the error of her ways by launching a surprise attack on her. He saw Ume sitting on the ground in a small training area doing some warm up stretches. He though well at least she's still exercising.

**~ back to Ume ~**

Ume was so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed Maito Gui had launched an attack on her until it was too late. All she could do was brace for impact, and shift herself so the blow didn't hit her stomach. Ume shut her eyes, and waited for the impact when she suddenly heard. "Ume you're such a troublesome woman."

Ume smiled, and moved out of the way then she said "thank you Shikamaru."

Shikamaru let Maito Gui go out of his shadow possession jutsu, and he fell down. Maito Gui got up, and asked "what was that about Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows, and said "Ume you better tell him."

Ume was confused so she asked "tell him what?"

Shikamaru smirked, and said "Temari has the same dress at home Ume. So are you going to tell him or am I going to do it for you?"

Ume sighs, and says "fine Shikamaru why do you have to be so darn smart?"

Shikamaru replied "it's a gift."

Ume turned to Maito Gui, and said "I can't combat train any more. Shikamaru stepped in to help because he could tell that I'm pregnant."

Maito Gui looked completely shocked, and said "you and Lee are having a baby?"

Ume smiled and said "yes we are."

Maito Gui replied "I don't believe you Lee would tell me something this big."

Ume responds "Lee doesn't know yet I found out while he was away on this mission. I was planning on surprising him with it."

Maito Gui flashed his famous smile, and said "how youthful I shall help." Then he gave her thumbs up.

Ume turned to Shikamaru, and said "I expect you to not tell anyone this Nara."

Shikamaru replies "women are so troublesome."

Several days have passed since then, and Maito Gui has been making sure she was doing everything right. Ume finds it kind of funny that he is reading pregnancy books, and helping her with her exercises. Finally November 27th arrives, and luckily Lee got in really late the night before. When he finally got up she rushed over to him, and said "happy birthday Lee."

He smiled, and said thank you."

Ume put the box on the table, and said "open it."

Lee looked at her confused, and said "can't it wait until the party tonight?"

Ume smiled, and said "no it can't."

Lee chuckled at her excitement, and said "alright I'll open it now."

He slowly opened the box, and pulled out the folded paper, and the tiny jumpsuit.

Lee look really confused, and said "I don't think this will fit me Ume."

Ume smiled, and said "open the paper Lee."

Lee opened the paper, and was confused when he read the title doctor's report so he asked "were you hurt Ume?"

Ume giggled, and pointed to the paper then she said "read here Lee."

Lee started reading where Ume had pointed. Then he read it again, and again to make sure he had read right then he looked at her in shock. Ume smiled, and said "the jumpsuit is for our baby."

Lee quickly got up, picked Ume up, and spun her around saying "finally I'm so happy I'm going to be a father."


	22. Chapter 22

Page 21

Ume giggled as Lee put her down, and started racing around the room. Lee ran right into Maito Gui, and said "I'm going to be a father isn't it great."

Maito Gui flashed his famous smile, and gave Lee thumbs up. Soon it was time for Lee's birthday party, and during the party Lee announces that he was going to be a father. Everyone congratulated the two of you on the happy news.

**~ five months later ~**

Ume was due to have the baby any time now. It was the middle of the day, and Ume went to where she knew Lee, and Maito Gui would be training. Ume arrived just as they finished. Lee rushed over, and said "you shouldn't be here it's too dangerous for you, and the baby here."

Ume smiled, and said "I just want to have lunch with you."

Less smiled, and said "I know I just worry about you "he places his hand on her large stomach.

Ume put her hand on top of Lee's only seconds later to be hit by a sharp pain in her stomach.

Ume looks at Lee, and said "I think it's time."

Lee asks "time for what?"

Ume look at him as her water breaks, and says "to have this baby."

Lee looks shocked for a second but quickly picks Ume up, and quickly carried her to the hospital. After several hours of labor, and pushing Ume delivers a healthy baby girl.

Ume asks "what should we name her Lee?"

Lee replies "how about Takara (treasure)?"

Ume smiles, and says "I like that name Takara it is."

Lee asks "can I hold her."

Ume replies "sure thing daddy" she hands the baby over to him just as Maito Gui walks in.

Lee says "Gui Sensei look at my daughter."

Maito Gui looks at the baby wrapped in the blanket, and says "wow Lee she's beautiful."

Just then she kicks Maito Gui's hand hard he smiles, and says "she's going to be a great Taijutsu ninja one day."

Lee smiles, and says "you really think so Gui Sensei?'

Maito Gui says "I know so Lee" then he flashes his famous smile, and gives a thumbs up."

The end


End file.
